Pretty When You Cry
by JessieBear22
Summary: She hated him when she first met him. But she grew to love him when they spent more time together. The only problem is, he could never really love her back. At least that's what they both believed. What will happen when she doesn't want to let him go?
1. Parkinson's Party

**A/N: I thought I would come back wiht two new stories. This is one of them. I hope you like it. It's one of those tragic love stories where girls get all caught up in the relationship but the boy is too emotionally unavailable to really see what's going on. Kind of sappy, I know. Maybe you'll like it though. Love to all. Review if you want more. Pairings: HG/DM, PP/HP and I haven't decided on anything more than that at the moment. **

**Diclaimer: All characters used in this story are J.K Rowlings. Not mine. :D **

**Pretty When You Cry**

**Party Crashers**

"I don't think this is such a good idea Harry," Hermione Granger said as she took hurried steps after her two best friends. Ronald Weasley straightened his collar and ran a large freckled hand through his hair. Harry Potter chuckled and turned to face her, his emerald eyes dancing with a strange excitement she'd never seen before.

"Aren't you the one who said that you wanted us to do more things together during the summer?" Harry asked one eyebrow raised at her.

"Well yes… But I didn't mean something like this!" Hermione said motioning towards the rather large house, its windows lit up like torches. Loud music could be heard pumping on the inside. "This just seems well… Reckless! Almost dangerous Harry! We can't just waltz in there like we belong. Do you know what they'll do to us?!"

Harry and Ron stared at her with their mouths hanging open. Then they looked at each other and began to laugh.

"Well you see Mione," Ron said after he'd regained his composure. "We crash these parties every year. You'd be surprised at how easy it is to go unnoticed."

"And why haven't _I_ ever heard of these escapades?" Hermione asked, placing her small hands on her hips and tapping her foot at them.

"Because you don't usually come until two weeks before our holiday ends," Harry said simply. "Besides, it's not like we _haven't _been invited."

"Yeah right," Hermione said crossing her arms across her small chest. She pursed her lips. "And _who_ may I ask, would invite _you_, Harry, to _this_ party?"

Harry reached into his front pocket and pulled out a neatly folded emerald green invitation. Ron grinned.

"You wouldn't want to know love," Harry said. "Come on."

Before Hermione had any time to protest, Harry and Ron had walked up the steps, to the door and they'd knocked. After a short moment, the door swung open revealing Pansy Parkinson and she grinned.

"Invitation Potter?" she asked, her icy blue eyes glinting.

"Now come on Pansy," Harry said advancing towards her a bit. "You were the one who gave it to me."

Pansy let out a squeal, turned and looked around her, and in one quick dart she was upon Harry, their lips working together like some sort of complicated hungry machine.

Ron turned to see that Hermione looked extremely bewildered. And before she could say a word, he grabbed her and yanked her into the house.

"There's something very wrong going on," Hermione said, still shocked glancing over her shoulder. By then Harry and Pansy had broken apart and had separated from each other all together. "Ron what the hell-" But when she turned around she'd realized Ron was no longer behind her. And what was worse, drunk Slytherins surrounded her. It was official. Hermione Granger had been thrown into hell. And it was the worst kind. The Snake Pit.

"Mother fuck," she snapped crossing her arms.


	2. Don't mess with Malfoy

**Pretty When You Cry**

**Rollercoaster of Love**

She pushed her way through the people trying to get out of the crowd. Several times sweaty older males that smelled of vodka had gyrated against her, leaving her exposed skin sticky. Cringing away from them, she vowed that she'd kill Harry and Ron if she found them again.

She spotted a couch in the far corner of the room and focused in on it. It was dark and deserted and for the most part Slytherin free. That meant it was safe, although none of them had really seemed to recognize her.

Only a little further and she reached it and threw herself onto it, scrunching up away from the pair who were making out at the other end, making the black leather squeak under their weight. She let out a relieved deep breath.

Now if only she could just stay there and…

"Move!" someone barked to the right of her. She looked up startled.

"I know that voice," she thought, her heart racing. It was the kind of voice that made you want to vomit and pee at the same time.

Draco Malfoy stood just a little ways away from her with a few of his friends, including Crabbe and Goyle, staring down at the two who were busy up until they were rudely interrupted.

Hermione Granger, the mudblood, had not been detected yet. So he _couldn't_ sniff out dirty blood from a mile away… She thought to herself as she tried to make herself smaller. Of course this was impossible but it made her feel better. And Harry and Ron hadn't warned her that _he_ would be here? Well of course not. She should've _known_. This was a _Slytherin_ party after all, now wasn't it? Just like she should've known that they were going to _drag_ her to a Slytherin party in the first place. Just like she should've known that one of her best friend's was shagging Draco Malfoy's girlfriend.

Dear God, she was in trouble.

The couple jumped up to clear Malfoy's way and quickly exited the area.

"It's so easy when everyone's trying to please you," Malfoy replied, smirking over his shoulder at his bulky cronies. Hermione found herself rolling her eyes, just as he flopped down right next to her.

And the plot thickens…

Pansy grasped Harry's hands in hers and hurriedly dragged him into her room.

"You didn't tell me you were going to bring _her_," she said as she shut and locked the door behind her.

"I figured she'd keep Ron busy while _we_ were busy," Harry replied pushing her down.

"I don't like her, Harry," Pansy hissed in his ear. "Besides. Ron already knows about us and even if he didn't it's not like he wouldn't have gotten side tracked the moment he walked in here and saw how many girls there are. He would've turned bright red with excitement and he would've ditched you in a heart beat."

"And I don't like Malfoy but that doesn't stop you from staying with him now does it?" Harry snapped. "She's _my_ _friend_."

"I told you the time's not right yet," Pansy said.

"It's never right." Harry fumed. "And it probably won't be right until we're eighty years old and he's dead from some sort of muggle disease."

"That's a cynical thing to say," Pansy replied, playing with the hair at the nape of Harry's neck.

"Well I'm a cynical kind of person and I'm cynical about _him_," Harry replied. "Besides, why isn't he with you right now?"

"Because we got in a fight earlier," Malfoy said, taking a drink of his butter beer. "You know, sometimes I wonder why I even bother with her. There's probably plenty of other beautiful young ladies dying to have a piece of me."

"Right," Blaise Zabini said. "Because you're that cocky. That's probably why she's so tired of you."

"So what if I'm cocky?" Malfoy replied. "Girls like it."

"Only some of them. Usually the blonde ones," Blaise replied with an evil grin. Malfoy leaned forward and punched him roughly on the arm, scowling as Blaise rubbed his bicep laughing.

Hermione was searching for an escape route. She'd never been this close to Malfoy before. She could feel his side pressed against hers and his body heat. Of course he was too enthralled in his conversation to notice that she was there but it probably wouldn't be that way for very much longer.

She was a timid girl after all, and easy sport for any guy who wanted to bully her. Mostly because she didn't stick up for herself… ever. And as she quickly discovered, to her disdain, there was no way out… Damn, damn, damn.

"He thinks I've got someone on the side," Pansy replied.

"Right. That would be because you do," Harry said. She rolled her eyes.

"That's not the point. The point is, is that I'm running out of excuses for not being able to go out with him." Pansy said.

"Well that's an easy problem to solve," Harry said. "Recycle them."

"Please Harry," Pansy snapped. "Draco's smarter than that."

"No he's not,"

"I mean God!" Malfoy snarled. "Does she really think I'm _that_ stupid? She's not that good at lying and I know her like the back of my hand. She would never let some incompetent muggle touch her hair."

"Yeah that's a stupid excuse," Crabbe said. "Doesn't she usually have her mum zap her head to get her hair done up right?"

"My point exactly," Draco replied. "She gets it done for free. Why would she pay to have it all messed up?"

"Did you ever ask her if brown was her natural hair color?" Goyle teased. The three boys chuckled, and Malfoy glared at them all.

"Would you pricks stop it with the blonde innuendoes?" Malfoy snapped. "I've got better grades than you dopes put together, not including Blaise."

"Thanks mate," Blaise replied holding up his butter beer bottle.

"You still blow," Malfoy snapped at him. Blaise frowned and lowered his drink.

"Arse," Blaise muttered.

"Yeah? I think I hear the pussy patrol coming for you Betty," Draco retaliated mockingly.

Hermione found all this very interesting. Draco Malfoy's relationship with his friends was way different than Harry and Ron's. It was almost as though they'd rather insult each other, than be each other's friends. Perhaps that _was_ their friendship.

When she swam up from her thoughts, Hermione realized the conversation had subsided. She lifted her head slowly and turned her eyes towards the group of boys that were now all staring at her intently.

And the spy has been spotted.

"Well, well, well," Draco Malfoy said leaning back to get a better look at her. "If it isn't little Miss Granger."

And he wasn't the least bit drunk. Hermione assumed that made it worse.

"I think I should leave," Harry said at last.

"Please don't," Pansy said, wrapping her arms around him and unbuttoning his shirt.

"No. I should go make sure Hermione's alright and that Ron hasn't run into your psycho boyfriend."

"I'm sure you're little mudblood is fine," Pansy snapped.

Harry felt his blood boil. He reached up and grasped her arms firmly in his large hands. He then ripped them away from his shoulders and stood.

"Don't you ever talk about Hermione that way!" he said quietly, glaring down at her. "You don't know her at all, and you don't have any right!"

"So… What is a cute little mudblood like you doing out at such a late hour?" Malfoy asked leaning in and moving Hermione's ample hair away from her shoulder.

All right. Maybe he _was_ a bit drunk…

"Cute?" Hermione asked, trying to back away from him, but unfortunately there was no room.

"That's what I said," he replied. "So if you're _here_, then that means Potter isn't very far behind."

"So is he?" Blaise asked scooting forward, cocking his head at Hermione.

"Is he what?" she asked nervously.

"What do you think sweetie?" Blaise drawled. "Is he _here_?"

"Um…" she began. But the four boys closed in on her, like a pack of hungry wolves… or vultures …or hyenas… or…

"Hello? Granger? You in there?" Malfoy asked, pressing his pointy nose against hers. She could smell the butter beer on his breath.

"What do you think?" she asked, leaning back from him.

"Is Potter here or not, Granger?" Malfoy demanded.

"I'm here you prat," came Harry's voice. "Let her breathe Malfoy."

"Well hello there, Potter. Always here to save the damsel in distress," Malfoy replied, standing up and smiling coldly. "You know," Draco said thoughtfully. "Your girl here has gotten quite better looking than she was last year. She's actually got little bumps where her boobs should be."

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

"They're "C's," She whispered.

"She's not my girl," Harry said without really thinking.

"Yeah. I figured she had better taste," Malfoy replied.

"Must we do this?" Harry asked, holding out his arms. "I just came to get her, and now we're leaving."

"What are you here for, Potter?" Blaise asked.

"None of your business," Harry snapped.

"What _are_ you here for, Potter?" Draco repeated.

"To get Hermione," Harry replied. Hermione got to her feet, relieved, when Malfoy's arm stretched out and pushed her back down.

Harry drew his wand, glaring at his adversary, his mouth a tight thin line.

"So you mean to tell me, Potter, that the mudblood here, just wondered into a Slytherin rave on her own? And now your coming to her rescue to make sure that a mean ol' Serpent like myself hasn't sunk their venomous fangs into her pretty white neck?" Malfoy asked. He reached inside his trench coat very casually and pulled out his wand with a smirk. The party went on and the argument was unnoticed. The Slytherins were too drunk to notice or care.

"Can I go?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"No. You're going to have to wait love, while your strong brave lion gets you out of this jam, which I believe he put you in," Malfoy said, stepping onto the couch and perching himself on the cushion behind her, one knee against each of Hermione's petite shoulders. He let his arm drape across the front of her shoulders, his left hand clasping her right arm. Hermione could see his family ring on his wedding finger.

"Let her go Malfoy," Harry said angrily. Malfoy smirked and brought his face down next to Hermione's, pressing his cheek to hers.

"You shagging a Slytherin girl Potter?" the blonde asked, his silver orbs glinting dangerously. His wand was digging into Hermione's jaw.

"No," Harry snapped. "Not that it's any of your business."

"Well seeing as you're in my territory right now, it is," Malfoy replied. "I'm at home here. Whereas you're on unfamiliar grounds…"

Hermione watched as Harry smirked, his expression saying, "Unfamiliar my arse." Malfoy didn't know how far off the mark he was with that little comment. However the previous one about Harry and the _unknown_ Slytherin girl was spot on.

"What?" Malfoy asked, his eyes narrowing, responding to Harry's face.

"Draco!" came a familiar voice from the crowd. He lifted his head to see around Harry. Pansy quickly emerged from the crowd scowling at her boyfriend, who was holding Hermione Granger extra tight, his wand digging into the young witch's neck.

"Cute," Pansy snapped hotly. "What a romantic embrace…"

"Why the sarcasm?" Draco pouted at his girlfriend.

"What' s going on?" came Ron's voice from behind Parkinson. He could be seen a lot easier than she was on approach.

"Like wow. Oh-my-gosh! The whole trio is here." Malfoy said in a girlish tone. "How exciting is that guys?"

"I always knew he was gay," Ron muttered in Harry's ear, making Harry snort.

"Excuse me?" Hermione snapped. "Can somebody please get his clammy hands off of me?" She struggled against Draco but he only tightened his grip upon her small form.

"Stop squirming," he muttered into her hair. "What are you three here for? Honestly? Tell me and I let you go without hexing any body. And good news Granger. You get to keep that rat's nest you call hair…"

"And to think a moment ago you thought I was pretty," Hermione retorted smartly.

"I know… _What_ _was_ I _thinking_?" Draco drawled, chuckling into the nape of her neck, his cold lips brushing her skin. She shivered.

"What the hell are you doing Malfoy?" Ron yelled.

"Granger and I are having an adult conversation that you couldn't possibly understand, Weasel," Draco said through a shark tooth grin.

"Let her go Draco," Pansy snapped, her face flushed with anger. "Just let them leave."

"And it doesn't make you the least bit angry that Gryffindors have snuck onto your premises?" Draco asked, his grip loosening on Hermione.

"As long as you stop acting like an idiot and they leave, no, I don't care," Pansy said through even gritted teeth. Draco suddenly let go, bringing his arms out to the side, his hands level with his ears. Hermione didn't stand right away, and his arms snaked out and grabbed her again.

"See Pans?" Draco drawled with a smirk. "It's not my fault if she doesn't want to leave…"

"I have a feeling that we've gotten in the middle of something here," Harry said with a glare in Pansy's general direction. He then stepped forward and took Hermione's hand. He gave her arm a small tug and she stood, Malfoy releasing his grasp on her. "We'll let you two settle it by yourselves."

Hermione nodded.

"I'll walk you three to the door," Pansy said. Draco raised his eyebrows at her.

"What the hell's gotten into you?" he asked.

"I know it'll just eat you up inside if I show common hospitality to our unexpected guests Draco," Pansy said scathingly. "Be back in a moment."

Draco gave a short derisive laugh and rolled his eyes.

"Go right ahead, love. Prove your point," he said. Hermione could hear a hint of suspicion in his voice. Maybe Draco Malfoy wasn't as stupid as he looked.

And as they walked away, Hermione glanced over her shoulder and saw Draco nod at Blaise, who soon after disappeared out of sight.

"Thanks for coming," Pansy sneered at Hermione as she hurriedly exited out of the house.

"Yes. It was a wonderful party, Parkinson," Hermione retorted. "Getting pawed by your psychotic boyfriend was the best part. _Please_, let's do it again sometime."

The two girls glared at each other as Harry and Ron appeared in the doorway.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked. He walked down the steps quickly, and put his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"I told you this wasn't a good idea Harry," Hermione muttered, looking up at her best friend who seemed to be in a very fowl mood.

"I think it was you Mione," Ron replied with a nod in her direction. "You're bad luck."

"Gosh thanks for that Ron," Hermione snapped. "I'll remember that next time."

"So I guess I'll see you later," Harry mumbled. Pansy sighed.

"I'm sorry Harry," she said quietly. Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Don't worry about it," Harry said. "I'll be in touch…"

The trio turned to leave.

"Don't be like that Harry!" Pansy said, taking a few quick steps after them. Harry turned around to find her staring up at him pleadingly.

"Don't do this right now," Harry said sternly. "There's too many people around. Somebody could over hear."

"_Please_ Harry," Hermione spoke from behind him. "As if she didn't make it obvious enough. Malfoy was suspicious. Since when does she beg him to just let you leave? Usually she's egging him on to fight you."

Harry thought for a moment and nodded.

"We should go," he told Pansy, as he began backing away from her. "If you don't want Malfoy out here to finish what he started."

"Right Harry," Hermione said. "What _he_ started."

"I didn't start the argument with him!" Harry said defensively. "He was the one that picked the fight with me!"

"What is this?" Hermione asked motioning from her best friend to Pansy. "Why are you going after Malfoy's girlfriend to begin with? How long has it been going on?"

"We can talk about it later," Harry told his fellow Gryffindor. "Let's go."

Pansy reached out and grabbed Harry's arm. He turned to look at her and she leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the mouth. Hermione cringed.

"You shouldn't have done that," she said. "I think Malfoy sent someone after you Parkinson."

"What?" Harry asked. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't think she'd be dumb enough to kiss you out in the open like this," Hermione replied.

"Bingo," Blaise whispered. "Target's got a name-o" He turned and walked down the steps to rejoin the party.

Draco stood when Blaise came back into the room.

"So?" he asked.

"It's Potter alright," Blaise said with a smirk. Draco's eyes narrowed and he shook his head chuckling.

"Maybe she is blonde," Draco muttered, glaring at nothing in particular.

Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle broke out laughing. Draco simply sat back down and waited for his girlfriend to come into the house.


	3. Potter Steam

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all like this chapter of the story. Review if you want more. Love to all. :D**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. **

**Pretty When You Cry**

Draco Malfoy sat on Pansy's couch watching as she cleaned her living room…the way that muggles cleaned. He rolled his eyes at the slow progress she was making and glanced at the Grandfather clock against the far wall. He then brought out his wand, uttered a few spells and the mess disappeared with a small pop, including the bag of trash Pansy was holding.

"I hate it when you do that," she growled at him. He wasn't even supposed to use magic. He wasn't old enough. But a few nifty spells that his father had taught him made all of the laws the ministry had put in place, go away.

"Well most witches would just have a house elf do it, or clear it away with magic like normal magic folk, but you really are a peculiar one you know that?" Draco remarked, his head cocked to the right.

"I've told you!" Pansy snapped. "Cleaning is therapeutic for me. It takes my mind off of troublesome things." She glared at her boyfriend pointedly and he chuckled, gazing at her challengingly.

Draco had to bite back the urge to spill a sarcastic comment that would alert his girlfriend…perhaps soon to be ex girlfriend, to the fact that he knew of her escapades with Potter. The mere thought of it made his blood boil like liquid fire.

"Most people just take up gardening," he murmured. Pansy sighed. If she had, at that point in time, been holding a blunt object in her hand, she would have hurled it at his big swollen head with all of her might. Maybe, just maybe, is she hit the right spot, Draco Malfoy would deflate and become a real boy… Seeing as he was far from being a man. She used to think differently but now she was most definitely sure that he was indeed a young _boy_.

"You want to go upstairs?" she asked. Her parents would be out of town for another week and Draco had been staying at the Parkinson residence since the first evening Pansy's parents were gone. It was supposed to be an attempt to _save_ their relationship. In Draco's opinion it had just made them tire of each other quicker. Why was he still trying? Only God knew that.

He couldn't help but think that only a couple of hours ago she had been upstairs with Harry Fucking Potter making steam. He twitched his head to the left, his neck popping.

"I don't really feel like it Pans," he drawled standing up and stretching his arms towards the ceiling. "Perhaps we should consider the option of me going home?"

For some odd reason that statement chilled Pansy's blood. She thought that maybe it was because Draco would probably be her security for later years in life. They had been expected, since infancy to go through the normal motions of life together. During their school years they would date and be smitten with each other. After school, Pansy would become a part of the Malfoy family tree. They would still be deeply in love… Then after perhaps a year or two of marriage Pansy would give forth a baby to Draco Malfoy. Preferably a son. Shortly after, in a year's time span she would give birth yet again. The baby would probably still be expected to be a boy, but Pansy had always hoped for a girl. At least one. Then they would stop having children, or not, and live happily ever after, her as a smiling Mrs. Malfoy.

Without Draco, she had no security. He was safe and as long as she was with him, so was she. Why couldn't Harry understand that?

She came to Draco and sat next to him. Like all men he had one impeccable weakness that she had learned of at the tender age of thirteen. It was the one weapon that women really had against men. And using it, she could turn his head her way again…And she would. Of course at the age of thirteen she didn't use the weapon in the same way she used it now…No, then she had been much more modest. How that had gone away? Pansy really didn't know.

"Don't go," she whispered in his ear. Draco gritted his teeth and licked his dry lips, his eyes closed.

"Resist," a more logical voice whispered inside of his mind.

"I should. Although my parents most likely have no idea I'm gone, it would be considerate for me to return. I've been gone a week already. And this doesn't seem to be working…"

"Since when are you ever considerate of anyone?" Pansy murmured, her voice taking on a smooth quality. She was trying desperately to get that hint of suspicion out of his voice and eyes. Of course, she didn't realize his suspicion had been confirmed, therefore couldn't be helped.

"I want to get back at you," the voice whispered inside of his head again. "Yes that's what I'll do." Granger appeared inside of his mind all of a sudden but he shook that off as merely being a crazy thought invoked by his rage. She had been so close to him earlier in the night though and for an odd reason that had been very appealing to him… and still was.

"Get off of me Pansy," he drawled.

"Why are you so angry?" she asked, her eyes wide as she stared at him.

"You want to go to your bedroom?" Draco asked trying to change the topic. "Then lets go."

He saw relief pass over her pale features then a sort of dawning realization that his reaction wasn't the same as it usually was before the deed was performed. Suspicion flooded her but she got up all the same and followed him up the stairs that led to their final destination.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What could you have possibly been thinking?" Hermione asked. "You should've known I wouldn't have enjoyed that!"

"Nobody said that you had to go," Harry replied as he flopped down on Ron's couch next to her. He opened his soda and sipped at it.

"I trusted you!" she snapped. Ron had long since fallen asleep, splayed out on the floor like a large dog.

"And what? You don't now?" Harry asked with a snort. "And why didn't you just knee Malfoy in the crotch or something? God knows you can take care of him on your own most of the time."

"There were four of them tonight, Harry!" Hermione said. "I freaked out. I was in a corner and I was surrounded by them!"

"Whose fault is that?" Harry asked, his eyebrows raised. Hermione's eyes narrowed drastically and she punched him on his shoulder.

"It's your fault!" she hissed.

"Why didn't you just hex him or something?" Ron grumbled from the floor.

"We can't use magic outside of school. Duh Ron!" she snapped.

"You could've at least poked him in the eye with your wand or something!" Harry retaliated.

"Yeah. He would've never even looked your way again!" Ron said sitting up with a grin. His hair was sticking up at an odd angle that made him look like he had a set of horns protruding from the top of his head.

"I see. So I'm totally at fault because I didn't take Malfoy's eye out with something?" Hermione asked glaring at them both now.

"Well no…" Ron began.

"Not necessarily…" Harry muttered.

"But you could've done something to get him to let you go!" Ron said holding out his arms.

"And if I would've hurt Malfoy do you really think that his friends would've let me go? They know spells that could erase any trace of proof that they used illegal magic. I wasn't about to put myself in that position! And besides Harry!" she snapped. "Did you even get laid tonight? Was it really worth it? Because it looked like you and Parkinson were duking it out instead of showing each other love!"

Without waiting for a reply from him, Hermione stood and stormed out of the den. She then made her way up to Ginny Weasley's room and knocked lightly.

"Come in," the youngest Weasley replied groggily. Hermione entered the room quietly shutting the door behind her.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked sitting up squinting at her in the dark.

"I was wondering if I could bunk with you tonight," Hermione whispered.

"When did you get here?" Ginny asked happily, sounding as if she'd begun to wake up a little bit.

"I've been here since earlier today but you were at one of your friends so I didn't get to say hello to you," Hermione whispered crawling into bed with her. Ginny scooted over and smiled.

"Are you going to be staying for the rest of the summer then?" she asked.

"Probably," Hermione said. "We haven't worked it out with my parents yet but I think they'll let me."

She didn't want to tell Ginny that she didn't exactly want to. It wasn't the right time. She was slightly agitated, tired, and she couldn't get the feel of Draco's hands off of her.

Ginny nodded and sighed happily before rolling over and falling quiet again. Hermione stared blankly at the red head's back, flashes of Draco Malfoy going through her mind. The tip of his wand digging into her jaw. He worried her. When ever she'd had a run in with him on her own, which didn't happen very often he seemed to drain everything out of her. His eyes always sucked her inside of him and she couldn't find her way out again. It was like he wanted her soul and wouldn't settle for anything else from her. Her life and her entire being he would draw out of her leaving a shell. Yet the heat she felt when he came near, the heat that emanated off of him made her limbs turn to jello. He was a curse.

She shuttered and hugged herself in the dark. It wouldn't take that much to put some space between him and her. She rarely ran into him outside of the walls of Hogwarts. But inside it wouldn't be quite as easy to stay out of his grasp. He sought Harry out every chance he got and unfortunately for Hermione that meant that he sought her out too. He had a nice little insult planned for all three of them every time he came upon them.

At last she rolled onto her back staring out of the small window to her right. There was a new moon tonight, she could see. Nothing but darkness and the scatter of stars. Draco Malfoy the Death Eater's son. How could Harry _not_ see? How could he just brush off the fact that Malfoy could have him killed if it were to come to that? He could give Harry away to the Dark Lord. Although he'd seemed more interested in Hermione herself tonight. She supposed she was being slightly paranoid seeing as the Dark Lord hadn't been seen in so long. But there was always a sliver of a chance if not more than that, that he would turn up most unexpectedly and most unwanted at the most inopportune time. And if that were the case and Harry and Ron kept gallivanting off to Slytherin parties and gatherings, then Draco Malfoy could just point to a few feet away from them and say, "They're right over there my Lord. He's all yours."

Hermione suddenly felt a slimy sensation all over her skin as she thought of that. And she hated Malfoy for something he hadn't yet done, but probably would do some time in the near future. She got up and slowly climbed out of Ginny's bed and hurried silently to the door. She then entered the den where Ronald and Harry still sat talking quietly to each other. When she came back into the room they looked up and Ron smiled.

"I knew you'd cool down!" he said happily, grinning at her. She leaned against the frame of the entrance into the den, and crossed her arms over her ample chest, glaring at her best friends pointedly. He rolled his eyes. "Alright. What's the matter now then?" Ron asked.

"Can I use your shower?" she inquired, pointing up the stairs behind her.

"I suppose so," Ron said skeptically. "Do you need anything?"

"No," Hermione grumbled and retreated out of the room again. "Git…" she whispered under her breath.

"I heard that!" he yelled. He then turned his attention to Harry and they said in unison:

"She's not over it."

And nonchalantly went back to what they'd been doing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco rolled off of Pansy, sweat trickling down his back and chest. A pink tinge had shown in her face and he took her sheet and mopped her gentle features off until they were dry. She rolled over happily and wrapped one slim, pale white arm across his broad chest.

"That was…" she began but seemed to be lost for words. Draco sighed uncomfortably and shifted onto his side so he could see her face more clearly. She looked up at him adoringly, evidently in love again. He wondered if perhaps things hadn't been going too well for her and Potter. He scowled at the thought of that and very firmly removed her arm from around him.

"Right then," he replied. "I should be going now."

"What do you mean?" Pansy asked sitting up, pulling her black T-shirt over her messy hair. She ran her hands over herself to smooth out the wrinkles in the fabric.

"Exactly what I said," Draco replied his voice slightly cold. He stood up, pulling his boxers to his hips. "That really was… _special_."

Pansy glared at his back, her eyes finding their way to the barbed wire tattoo that wrapped around his well-sculpted neck. She felt a little like she'd been caught in that barbed wire in an undignified position. She sat up and crawled across her mattress, closing the small space that was between them. She perched herself up on her knees and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, now kissing that tattoo. Draco curved his neck to the left his eyes closed, his lips pressed together as goose bumps broke out over his skin. She was rubbing his chest softly.

"I really don't want you to go," she whispered.

If there was one thing Draco knew about Pansy Parkinson, it was that she was one of the most selfish people who walked the face of the earth. Sure she didn't want him to go _now_, but when he'd made efforts through out the summer to get her to come out with him, she brushed him off with lame excuses that never held up with the proper and casual questioning of Pansy's mother. Pansy's mother, who was oblivious to everything around her. Draco had taken her daughter's virginity as she sat in the next bedroom over, watching her afternoon soaps.

Yup, blind as a bat that woman.

But now that things were falling apart between Pansy and Potter, she wanted him to be with her again, as if nothing had really changed.

It was soon that he realized that she had pulled him onto his back on the mattress and he stared at the ceiling vacantly as her full lips traveled up and down his stomach, touching right above his boxers and then trailing to his collar bone and jaw. He took in a deep breath.

His only true weakness was really trying to do him in tonight. With all the strength he could muster, he sat up, pushing her backward to put a gap between them.

"You really don't have to try and act like things haven't been frosting over with you and me," Draco muttered calmly. "It's like all of the sparks and things have finally just come to a stop. And that's fine. Just because that's what our parents want for us doesn't mean that's what we have to want. It doesn't' mean it's right."

Worry had leaked into her eyes again.

"Did he know?" she thought, slightly panicked.

Yes, yes he did know. Draco glared at her.

"Give it up, love," he snapped.

"I don't want to give you up," she whispered. "I love you!"

"You love sex," Draco remarked. "And that's all you love about this partnership. That's all you ever cared about."

"So just because I want to get as close as I can to you in the most intimate of ways…Just because I love the feel of your body pressed to mine? That suddenly means that I'm _using_ you?" Pansy snapped rising to her feet. Draco merely gazed at her through his dead gray eyes.

"No," he said. "I suppose it doesn't mean that exactly."

"Well then what does it mean?" she snapped.

Draco was silent for a long while and after a couple of minutes he seemed to pull his thoughts together.

"I guess I used you too, in ways. I never loved you Pansy. I cared for you…but it was never love. And I suppose I may have led you on, and then when you weren't getting the kind of attention or affection that you needed from me, you decided somebody could do better. So you ran out on me with Potter…" At this Pansy's eyes widened in pure panic. "…and when things didn't go much different in that little escapade, you came crawling back to the one with the most money. You think about you, Pans. You look out for number one. And that's what I'm doing now."

"Really Draco?" Pansy hissed. "Since when has it been any different?"

Draco shrugged. "But you don't deny it," he replied, his voice quivering slightly. Whether it was rage or something else, he didn't know.

"What can I say?" Pansy asked. "What could I possibly tell you that would make you think otherwise?"

"Well you could try a lot of things, but seeing as I've got cold hard proof against you, it wouldn't make much of a difference. The outcome would be the same."

"And what's this hard core proof you speak of then?" Pansy asked, her voice rising childishly in her throat. She felt foolish for sounding like a six-year-old version of herself when her father didn't want to giver her a cookie before dinner.

"I saw you," Draco lied, even though with the information Blaise had given him, he knew he could pull it off. "In the front yard with him and the muggle lover and the mudblood. I saw you. You seemed to be arguing at first and you chased after him in a sort of desperate manner that made me really want to vomit. And after that you kissed him."

Pansy looked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Draco growled. He felt the pit of his stomach drop as he stood up again. There was some sadness there. He supposed a part of him really didn't want it to be true, but what else was there? It made so much sense now. Everything did. She'd made her choice…Again that horrible emptiness engulfed him. And now he was making his.

"We can talk about this Draco," Pansy whispered. She grasped both of his hands into her own, but he snarled and pulled his hands out of her grasp.

"No. I won't be manipulated into forgiving you! I know you can turn circles around any one that you choose but not me! I'm no fool!" he yelled. Neither of them seemed to understand why he'd had such an emotional outburst. "I know how good you are Pansy…" he whispered venomously. "With your words and your scheming. I know what lengths you go to in order to make sure that you come out on top and never empty handed ever…Not ever do you lose. And if there is one occasion where you do, you always manage to take something or someone down with you. But not with me… I won't let you do that to me."

"Draco I'm sorry if I hurt you!" she said, grasping his face in her small hands. She forced him to look at her. "I-"

"You didn't hurt me," Draco lied as the dawning realization came over him. The pain _had_ been caused by her. He never knew he could be damaged in such a way. This was a low blow to his pride.

He reached up and grasped her thin wrists in his large hands. He then pulled them off of him and proceeded to get dressed.

"Draco please…" she muttered in a tone that suggested she already knew her efforts were futile.

"Shut up Pansy," he spat as he left the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He unlocked his front door and entered his home noiselessly. For the most part the house was silent and he was a little bit afraid that he'd be detected sneaking in at such an early hour. He mounted the steps when he heard his mother laughing from somewhere up above him.

"Lucius," she giggled. "You might wake him up!"

"I don't think so," Lucius growled hotly as he emitted another girlish squeal from his wife. "The boy isn't even home from Pansy's yet."

"And hasn't been for a whole week," Draco thought slightly resentfully. He decided to reveal himself to his parents before they decided to go any further. He supposed that it was already too late to hide that he'd been out all night. He scoffed shortly at that thought. Honestly they really didn't care what he was up to did they?

"I'm home," Draco said. His voice rang out loudly in the mostly deserted corridor that led to his room. He found them standing there, his mother's back pressed against the wall, his father holding one of her legs against his hip. Her night gown strap had slid down her shoulder. They froze at once and separated from each other.

"Where have you been then?" Narcissa snapped at her son. He found it strange seeing her trying to be stern whilst half-naked in the hallway. Especially since Draco had just caught them in the middle of foreplay.

"Pansy's," said Draco staring at the pair of them thoughtfully. "She had a party tonight…"

"While we'll talk later," Narcissa said shortly. "Go to bed."

"I was planning to," Draco replied.

"Well then go!" she snapped awkwardly.

"Yes ma'am," he muttered as he walked past her. And when he was well out of ear shot he burst into laughter. Boy was it good to be home.

He didn't know that somewhere in the Burrow, Hermione Granger was wishing that she, herself was in her own bed. He'd left her quite shaken up.

**A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read this. I'll be updating asap. **


	4. The Paper Crane

**A/N: Okay. Sorry so short. I've been having horrible writer's block. So yes. I'll be updating depending on how many reviews come in and if they're good reviews... Meaning full of input and constructive critism. Or praise. You know. Whatever. I'm also currently trying to get out of writer's block with my other stories. I've been updating every two to three days I believe. Love to all. You take the time to review and I'll make sure you get what you want with a great update. **

**Disclaimer: All characters and most settings belong to J.K. Rowling. Story line is mine. **

**Pretty When You Cry**

Hermione woke early the next morning, her hair still slightly damp from her shower. The Weasley house was alive with noise as it always was during the morning as everyone was bustling around trying to get ready for the day.

She rolled over to find Ginny gone and she groaned into her pillow. Today the Weasley home just didn't have the same warmth to it. She was still very angry with her two best friends and honestly didn't want to spend any time with them. At least not until she'd cooled down. She sat up still in her clothes from the night before. She hadn't expected to spend the night so she hadn't brought anything with her. She smelled like somebody's cologne…and she had a sneaking suspicion it was a certain blonde's.

She ran her fingers through her messy curls and walked downstairs. When she entered the kitchen she was greeted by the entire family and she smiled meekly at them all before she joined them. Soon she was engulfed in all the noise and nobody took any notice that she was in a foul mood. And if they did, they didn't dare say it.

She didn't eat much and when the meal was over and everything had been cleaned up she announced she'd be going home.

"Oh," Mrs. Weasley said, slightly baffled. "But you've only just gotten here dear. Is there something the matter?"

Harry and Ron were watching Hermione, both looking a tad bit hurt. Ginny just looked confused.

"No," Hermione lied. "I'm just not feeling well is all. I'd like to be at home."

Mrs. Weasley gave her a knowing look and proceeded to glare at her son.

"Alright dear. Well you come back as soon as you feel better. We've got more than enough to go around here," Mrs. Weasley said happily.

"Thank you," Hermione said with a smile. She was then enveloped in a warm motherly hug.

Hermione then turned to Ginny and gave her an apologetic smile, although Ginny was glaring at her brother so she didn't catch it.

"Well?" Ginny snapped. "What have you done then?"

Ronald turned a bright tinge of pink and averted his eyes from his sister.

"You heard Mione. She's not feeling well," he mumbled slightly bad tempered. Hermione gave Ginny a hug.

"I'll be back," she told her. She then looked at her two best friends and added unsmiling, "Well, see you then."

It was only until after Hermione was about to Apparate that Harry and Ron came running out of the Burrow calling her.

"Wait Hermione! Wait!" Harry bellowed as they came up on her. She turned around, her eyebrows raised.

"Did I forget something?" she asked.

"Come on Mione!" Ron said, slightly out of breath. "Don't you think this is a little ridiculous? So Malfoy groped you at a party! Big bloody deal! He probably doesn't even remember it! Why would he? He was hammered and it's not like-"

"Ron," Harry warned shaking his head quickly.

"I was just going to say, _Harry_, that it's not like Hermione was the only girl he groped that night. Pansy is still his girlfriend, mate. You don't think that they still shag each other's brains out?" Ron asked.

Harry fell silent immediately at the mention of his lover's name. He then turned jerkily and walked back into the house. Hermione and Ron watched him go.

"It's not like I said anything that wasn't true," Ron murmured slowly. "I mean I've been telling the poor bloke that Pansy's just jerking him around. She's not actually going to leave Malfoy for him! He's crazy to even wish that she would do that."

"How long has that been going on anyway?" Hermione asked even though she was still a bit sour about the fact that Ron was able to just brush off the fact that Draco Malfoy had put his pale hands all over her.

"Since the middle of last year," Ron said. "I told him it wasn't a good idea. Especially since we're nearing our seventh year. I never thought I'd say this but Draco Malfoy isn't somebody to fuck around with. We've been hearing a lot about him since Harry's been shagging Pansy. That bloke worries me."

"I know," Hermione murmured thoughtfully. "I got the weirdest feeling off of him last night."

"The guy's crazy. Totally unstable," Ron said. "Let me tell you-"

"It's alright. I don't need to know anything about that git. It's no surprise that he's unstable," Hermione said.

"His parents have put him through therapy so he'd stop terrorizing his mother," Ron said. Although Hermione was intrigued she shook her head.

"Yes well, isn't that fortunate for his mother then?" she asked. "I'll be in touch."

"Don't leave," Ron said after a moment's pause. "Look. We really should've done more for you last night. I just don't understand why you didn't take care of it yourself. You're more than capable you know. The reason we left you alone was because we knew you could jinx the knickers off of anyone who crossed you."

"There's no magic outside of school Ronald," Hermione said shortly. "It's as if you guys forget."

"I haven't forgotten," Ron muttered. "I've noticed something about you Mione… And it wasn't confirmed until last night."

"And what's that?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Whenever _he's_ around you turn into a totally different person… Submissive and quiet. What is it he does to you? I mean you're fine when you don't have to deal with him on your own but if you do it's like you forget that you're Hermione Fucking Granger. The brightest witch of our age," Ron said.

Hermione found herself smiling at her best friend. It quickly faded though when she remembered who they were talking about.

"I don't know Ronald… I just don't know," she murmured. "Last night when he grabbed me and he was holding me in place with his wand digging into my jaw, my mind went blank. And when I saw Harry I was so relieved because I felt so tired. Like I couldn't move."

"You're not someone who needs to be saved, Mione," Ronald said quietly. "I still say you should've kneed the git in the crotch."

"I couldn't…I wanted to but something wouldn't let me. And honestly he didn't hurt me. He was quite gentle. I don't know why," she added seeing as Ron looked slightly disgusted. "But I am going to go home. At least for a bit. I need to get some stuff together if I'm going to come back. And I'd like to spend some time with my family as well."

Ron nodded, understanding.

"Having some time to yourself would probably be a good thing. You seem stressed. And I'm sure you don't need to hear Harry whining about Parkinson all day. Which he's been doing ever since this sordid affair began. I'm growing tired of it really… But I'll let you leave now because I have to go attend to our love sick puppy in there."

Hermione nodded.

"Tell him I hope he feels better," she murmured. "Even though I think he's quite thick for getting _this_ involved with Parkinson. He's just begging to have the Death Eaters come after him."

"Nobody said he was the _Smart_ Boy Who Lived," Ron replied. "Sometimes I think he just lucked out. Ha. And I tell him so too."

Hermione giggled. Even though she didn't want to admit it, she was beginning to forgive her friends. Every time she thought she was going to beat the crap out of both of them, they reminded her why she was friends with them to begin with.

"Well. I'll write when I get home. I'll let you know what the situation is and when I'll be coming back. It probably won't be until towards the end of summer. I'm not entirely sure what my parents have planned. But we'll definitely hang out. Sound good?" Hermione asked glancing at her watch.

"Yeah. It sounds great," Ron replied smiling. He then enveloped her in a large lanky hug and she smiled and hugged him back.

"Give Harry love from me," she said before turning and Apparating away from the Burrow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She arrived in her kitchen with a soft pop and was greeted warmly by her parents.

"Your mail came today," her father said after they had all kissed and said their hellos. He pointed to a small thing on the kitchen table. When Hermione came closer she saw that it was a small paper crane folded neatly, sitting on the hard wood. She picked it up gingerly with her index finger and thumb and examined it…

She felt a cold sense of familiarity as she pulled on its tail, making its little wings flap.

"That," her father said pointing at it, "came flying through the kitchen window this morning on its own. I was sure it was for you."

Hermione then lifted the wing and noticed neat scroll on the inside of it. It was addressed to her. The handwriting she would say was more masculine. And then she remembered where she'd seen a crane like that. She vaguely thought back to third year when Draco Malfoy had drawn Harry a very…well…cynical picture of Harry being electrocuted as he rode his broom. She dropped the crane on the table and stared at it as though it were going to explode or attack her, but the little crane did nothing.

"Is something the matter dear?" Mrs. Granger asked, placing her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"No," Hermione said, picking up what she assumed was a letter or a drawing or something from her adversary, and she excused herself.

"I wonder what's gotten into her," Mr. Granger muttered, returning back to his paper. "She's been very off lately."

"She's a teenage girl, dear," Mrs. Granger replied. "Life is hard at that age."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione shut her bedroom door behind her and walked to her bed where she sat down and carefully began to unfold the paper. It took her a few minutes but in the end the paper lay blank on her bedspread. She stared at it quite puzzled until she remembered the privacy charm for letters. She brought her wand out quickly and touched the tip of it to the paper. This wasn't considered doing magic. It was simply a form of identification to insure the letter reached the right person and was read by that person alone.

She watched as the ink slowly began to reveal itself. She was hoping it wasn't from who she thought it was from. But when it was done and the letter lay next to her, staring up at her as though it were Draco Malfoy himself, she saw his signature at the bottom, along with a small doodle of a moving butter beer bottle. There were similar doodles all over the page as though he'd paused several times to think about what he was writing.

"What the hell?" she whispered to herself picking it up to read what he'd written. And as she read further she became more and more confused. When she finally got over her shock she hurried to her desk and took a pen out of the drawer. She didn't know what she was doing. In the beginning she wasn't even going to read the whole thing but he'd caught her attention. She kept telling herself that the right thing to do would be to just throw the letter away and pretend that it had never come her way but she couldn't. She wanted to say so much but in the end she only wrote six words on the back of the letter…

"_What has gotten into you Malfoy?" _

She then touched the tip of her wand to the paper again and it refolded itself and all the writing vanished. She then opened her window and the little crane flew through it gracefully. Just as it was vanishing into the sky, it began to rain. Hermione hoped that he'd put a weather proofing charm on it as well. She then sat down on her bed and brought her pillow to her chest, chewing on her lip nervously. Her heart was racing and she brought her knees up in hopes to calm the razor sharp butterflies that were cutting into her stomach.

She remembered the night before with amazing clarity. And the look in his eyes when he'd sent Zabini to look after Parkinson. Yes, Draco Malfoy did worry her. He worried her a lot. So why was it, that she couldn't just turn him away? Dawning realization occurred to her right at that moment. She'd never turned him away. Not once…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy stood and opened his balcony door reaching up and plucking his little creation out of the air. He was hoping it had found its recipient and he was also hoping she hadn't just sent it back to him with a big, "Fuck YOU!" written on the back. He paused in the middle of magically unfolding the letter as the rain drops rolled off of it without causing any damage to the letter itself.

What if she hadn't said anything at all?

He shook his head and turned the letter over to find her short message on the back. He looked out into the storm and smirked. It wasn't much but it was something…

**A/N: Okay. I'm sorry my updates have been so short lately. They sort of have been on all my stories. I'm trying to get out of writers block. I just got a new computer and I got it set up so I could write. So now I'm trying to catch up, which has included reading all of my stories over again and trying to figure out where I want them to go. I've been getting really vague reviews on my stories lately by the way. I love your input and opinions and suggestions. I love being in touch with my readers! So PLEASE, leave me detailed reviews and I'll be more likely to want to update for you. Thanks for any reviews on the last chapter. They're much appreciated, vague or not. **


	5. The Game Begins

**A/N: Okay. I've been battling with writer's block and time. But if you know anything about me I'm always battling with writer's block. So I apologize that the chapters are so short and that it's taken so long for an update. But please enjoy and I promise that I will update as soon as I have another chapter written. Love to all. **

**-Jessie**

**Pretty When You Cry**

Draco Malfoy sat at his desk early that morning. He hadn't been able to sleep through his parents noisy…er…goings on in the other bedroom. There were also other factors to his restlessness as well.

One, what was he going to do about Pansy's betrayal?

Two, how was he going to get revenge on Potter?

Three, how was he going to get revenge on Pansy AND Potter?

Four, why was the mudblood stuck in his thoughts all of a sudden?

Five, was he really going to go _there_?

Six, why yes, it appeared he was… He was writing her a letter.

He stared down at the sheet of paper in front of him and found his palms damp. He was?

Yes, yes he was.

Draco shook his head.

"You're tired you stupid git," he mumbled. He threw his quill down and stood up, wandering over to his bed, where he sat down, putting his face in his hands. Yes, that was it. He was simply tired and he was beginning to get a headache. He found himself leaning backwards until he was staring at his ceiling. Emotions, in his opinion, were funny things. They made you think irrationally about what your desires were. Granger couldn't possibly be his desire. Not in a million years would he fall for a muggle-born witch.

So what was her role in this? He sat up again.

Perhaps she _would_ be his revenge. He smirked at the prospect of that and flirted with the idea a bit more. Granger. Wouldn't that just be outrageous? She'd smelled so good at the party. He'd been quite surprised to find her sitting that close to him. And she'd been so quiet. He was well aware of the fact that he had some sort of power over the girl but he didn't know what gave him that strength over such an independent young woman. (Although he had a power over most young women who had eyes. Ha!) He'd half expected her to chew a hole in his arm when he'd draped it around her shoulders. But she'd done nothing. Nothing at all. It was beautiful and quite frankly, arousing.

He found himself at his desk again. This time he picked up his quill and he drew a small owl on the corner of the paper. He then touched his wand to it and it began to flutter its wings and turn it's head all the way around like the exorcist. He laughed maniacally at that and leaned forward a bit where he wrote her last name.

_Granger,_

_I hope you don't just rip this up, cause I've got something to say…_

(Draco Malfoy, you've always got something to say… Hermione thought as she read the letter.)

_I know about Potter and my girlfriend._

(Her eyes widened.)

_My ex, to be exact. I've left her. I assume you're aware of how long this has been going on. I shall ask you the next time I see you. _

(Ha. Right. Because I'm going to let you decide when you walk into my life… Hermione rolled her eyes, but read on not fully understanding her own curiosity.)

Draco paused and ran the feather of his quill over his jaw. He then doodled a few more small drawings, one that included two stick figures doing obscene things to each other and he wrote on.

_I know that you may think this is odd, and trust me, I do too. But I want to see you. And if you deny me I'll only show up on your doorstep. Or on Weasley's. Wherever you happen to be…My reasoning? I believe we could help each other. Or, you could help me and I could benefit immensely from it. _

(And why on earth would I ever do anything that would help you, Mr. Malfoy? Hermione chuckled to herself and tucked a curl behind her ear before she leaned back and continued.)

Now for a little flattery perhaps?

_Well you could benefit from it too seeing as I repay people who do me favors in full… I must say I was surprised to find you at Pansy's house… I hardly recognized you actually… You looked so… _

He paused and chewed the tip of his quill as he searched for the right wording. Beautiful? No… That was _way_ too much.

…_Well… You clean up nicely. We'll leave it at that for now. And I know you'll probably laugh at me when I say that you've caught my eye. You've always been able to do that and I've never fully understood why until now. They say opposites attract. What do you think about that? If you've even read this far… But I guess unexpected things happen all the time don't they? And seeing as hell froze over the same night I sat next to you on that couch I assume it's possible that you may not hate me as much as you say you do… Or you do but it's for reasons that you don't quite understand… Perhaps you find me irresistible and hate yourself for it because you're supposed to loathe me with all your little Gryffindor heart… But perhaps we don't have to hate each other. We'll see… Get back to me then._

_DM._

And he sent it… And just like that his fate was sealed and on it's way to the Granger residence. He watched it go with his eyes narrowed, his lips curled into a cold grin.

"Talk to you soon, mudblood," he murmured, even though he wasn't quite so confident. He wouldn't even let _himself_ see that though.

--

Hermione hated that even though he still came off a self-righteous, self-assured, pompous ass she still wanted to know more about his inner workings. She figured even though he'd been dealt a shitty hand of cards when he decided to date Pansy, that the cards were shitty all the same and it wasn't fair when your opponent had set up a mirror behind you… Or to keep it simple, even though Malfoy had probably done something to deserve his girlfriend's infidelity, it was still extremely screwed up of Pansy to do it with his worst enemy. The only thing that would've added up to that slap in the face would've been Malfoy's best friend… Perhaps the worst enemy option didn't sting so badly after all. It was enough to get Malfoy steamed though and Hermione found herself extremely satisfied with that.

Yet she'd just written him back and that was probably giving him exactly what he wanted. She hated the way he talked and if he wasn't such a smug bastard she'd probably find him attractive… Yet she couldn't deny she already did and for that she was very ill tempered. But she reasoned with herself often over this. She probably wasn't the first female emotional masochist in the world. But why was it she wanted someone who knew how to hurt her the most? He was more than a challenge. He was unbearable. So why had she written back? Even though the response was short, it was a response all the same. It also relayed the message that she was willing to play ball as long as the terms of the game weren't horribly brutal… Which in time she'd come to find that they were. But when it came straight down to it, Hermione wanted what she wanted… And she wanted to know more. Therefore she would. She would play the game as long as she needed to and then drop the ball and walk away when she'd found what she wanted. But in the end, it wouldn't be quite so easy to just walk away…

--

Draco threw his trench coat over his shoulders and straightened the collar. He then smiled at his own reflection in the mirror and with a light gust of wind he vanished. Hermione Granger would be seeing him very soon.


End file.
